The girl in white
by dungbombacidpops
Summary: A Dramione series of one-shots and drabbles. Some are happy, some fluffy, some sad and some downright heartbreaking. All surrounding the Grey-eyed Slytherin prince and the hazel eyed Gryffindor princess and a 'white dress'. Please, guys, read and review. DUNGBOMB OUT!


**Disclaimer- all hail the queen JKR.** As its probably obvious that i won nothing, well except my 400 novels. And if I was JKR, trust me I wouldn't be sitting in my threadbare jammies eating nutella straight from the jar. I would probably have a castle made of all things chocolate.

A/N- I know, I know, here you are all waiting for the sequel of "OBLIVIATE!" and here I am posting another one shot. But seeing as I had no immediate plans on writing the sequel, it's going to take a lot of time to make it presentable. And don't worry guys I might even start posting next month or so.

Sooo coming to this story… I am warning you ahead, please don't hate me. *makes puppy eyes*

The idea to this one shot came in the middle of my pediatrics lecture (the professor was super boring, blame him).

And in another note, I might even get a 'troll' in my class assignment, because I am pretty sure that I had typed "Draco" in place of "Dementia" a couple of times. By mistake of course. Did anyone of have done the same thing, please do tell?

OK enough of my blabbering

Go ahead and read. And guys please **review** , otherwise how the hell will I know if I am doing anything good or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _She was standing near the great lake, with her face towards the sun. As the last rays of sun, caught the myriad undertones of her chocolate brown hair, she spread her arms to soak up the last of its warmth. He realized that he had never seen a more breath-taking vision than this. She was wearing a white sundress with green lacing, his favorite color. And as if sensing his presence she turned towards him. A smile as big as the sun played on her lips._

 _Before he could take all of her and imprint it in his mind and soul, she rushed towards him in a mass of brown curls and hugged_ _him close to her heart. He breathed in her familiar scent of vanilla and felt as if he was home, at last._

 _She laughed the beautiful laugh, which he adored. Her eyes bright with love for him, twinkled as she kissed him full on the lips. Her lips so soft beneath him. He held her close as if he was afraid that she would disappear._

 _He kissed her with such reverence as if, he was a dying man and she was his last wish. As if, he was death and she was his elixir._

 _And as the sun set behind the horizon he found himself alone near the great lake. His arms empty of her presence._

 _He fell down on his knees as a deep sense of dread spread over him. The feeling of desperation clawed his insides._

 _And in the blackness of the stifling night as a grey eyed boy sobbed over his broken heart, the air around him carried the last hint of vanilla with it_.

Draco Malfoy woke up with a start. He wiped his face with his hands ignoring the wetness on them. He could still feel her lips upon his. Shaking his head he pushed aside, the twisted sheets and got up from his bed. And at last the day had arrived. The day he lost everything.

The door to his room opened a crack, his best friend poked his head inside.

"Hey mate! You up, good. Now get ready your mother is getting antsy" said his friend.

Nodding his head he strolled towards his washroom to take a shower. As the hot water washed over him, he tried with all his might to wash away the face of that girl from his dreams.

He donned his traditional black robes as he looked out through the window. The weather was at its best, white fluffs of cloud laying lazily against the backdrop of cerulean blue. A wide assortment of birds were chirping cheerfully. The grounds of the Manor alight with activities, well it wasn't every day the heir to Malfoy fortune got married.

As he straightened the blood red rose on his lapel, he gave himself a last look. With his face looking as dead as he felt inside Draco Malfoy went to take his place at the altar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crowd stood up in respect as the wedding march started. A hush fell over on the entry of the beautiful bride. On the other side, the groom looked at his radiant bride, his eyes bleak and lifeless. With rehearsed steps she took the place beside him.

"We have assembled here to embrace the joyous occasion of the binding of two souls in holy matrimony" droned the minister.

With each word a part of his heart died. A slow twisting pain grabbed his insides squeezing so hard that it became difficult to breath, like someone had thrown him into an ocean when he didn't even know how to swim, like acid was eating away his bones. He was struck, with a guttural pain so hard, so hard that death would have felt more peaceful.

His best man nudged, bringing him back to present.

He had missed what the minister had asked. On seeing his blank look the minister asked again.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Astoria Greengrass to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer. Do you take her as your bonded mate in front of the lord and all those who you hold dear, till death do you apart?"

A feeling as black as death and as torturous as cruciatus, filled his heart with ice. And before the storm, fighting in his inside spilled out onto the world, he uttered those dreadful words. The words that would seal his fate, a fate as bleak as a flame in the eye of a tornado.

"I do" said Draco in a voice so different, that even he couldn't recognize.

"You may now kiss the bride."

He lifted the veil and looked upon the woman standing in front of him. A woman he could never come to love. A woman who would always fall short in front of the girl who he still saw in his dreams. A woman he could never give his heart to, because somebody else was already holding it. And as he kissed his wife, the last tangible thought, was that of a beautiful girl in a white sundress laughing at something he had said.

As the congregation stood applauding the newly married couple, nobody noticed the mask of death on the groom's face.

And in the chaos nobody noticed, the brown haired girl who ran away, silently from the chapel.

Nobody noticed, her heart wrenching sobs.

Nobody noticed, that she left with the groom's heart within her own.

And nobody noticed, that she was in white too.

 _The end._

 **A/N- so like it, love it, hate it** **whatever it may be, don't forget to review. You guys have no idea how much I dig your reviews.**

 **DUNGBOMB OUT!**


End file.
